Return in the past
by Lena Rockbell
Summary: Fanfic arrêtée pour un moment. Sorry...


Salut tout le monde ! Cette fic c'est parti d'un gros délire avec mes amis. En fait il y a quelques mois, j'avais lu une fan fic qui mettait en scène Remus et Sirius dans la cabane hurlante. Je l'avais raconté à mes amis et ils trouvaient l'idée intéressante. Ensuite, je sais pas comment ça m'est venu mais j'ai pensé à réecrire la fic avec toujours Remus, mais en remplaçant Sirius par Marine, une de mes meilleures amies qui apprécie beacoup Remus. Et ensuite de fil en aiguille, j'ai voulu construire une histoire autour de ce one-shot et voilà comment est né Return in the past.

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira parce que je prends vraiment du plaisir à l'écrire. Dernière chose, chaque personnage inventé représente un de mes amis. Eleanor Lnley, c'est moi, Ellana Luengo, c'est Marine, Estelle Campbell c'est Estelle et Benjamin De LaVicchi c'est Benjamin. Bon maintenant j'arrête de vous saouler et place à l'histoire.

**Disclamer : **Aucun des personnages n'est à moi, ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling, sauf Eleanor, Edward et Catalina Lynley, Bernard, Dolorès et Antonio Jimenez, Béatrice, Ellana, Manon et Yves Luengo, Jack, Evelyn, Grégory et Estelle Campbell, Célia Hermelin et Benjamin DeLaVicchi, ainsi que Alexia Ashford. D'autres personnages viendront sûrement s'ajouter à la liste.

**Chapitre 1  
Un réveil difficile**

aparté Eleanor

Dans la campagne, avoisinant la ville de Maidstone, aucune maison ne venait enlaidir le paysage, sauf une, mais qui ne faisait que l'embellir.  
Les murs dorés, au crépis plus qu'improbable dans ce pays, le Royaume-Uni, s'accompagnait d'un toit aux tuiles rouges. Drôle de maison me direz-vous pour cette région, mais par ailleurs tout à fait normale. Mais les gens qui habitent ce manoir ne sont points communs : c'est la famille Jimenez, sorcière et sang pur de génération en génération.

…

-« Debout la marmotte. On n'a pas que ça à faire ! », s'exclama un jeune homme à la chevelure brune.  
-« Fffffffffou…tu veux quôûûûûûûûûa encôôôôre ! Laisse moi dormir ! »

La jeune fille qui venait d'émerger de ses couvertures, était pourvue d'une masse de cheveux châtains accompagnés de quelques mèches dorées. Ses yeux bruns à moitié ouverts, elle était prête à se rendormir.

-« Dis donc paillasson ! T'es pas très motivée ce matin, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Allez, lève-toi ! On ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment », déclara l'adolescent amusé.  
-« Dans ma grande générosité, je te pardonnerai d'avoir prononcé ce vilain mot. MAIS C'EST QUAND MEME HUIT HEURES DU MATIN ! La train ne part qu'à onze heures », vociféra la jeune fille toujours très enthousiaste.  
-« Oui mais je rappelle à Miss Lynley qu'elle ne sait pas encore transplaner et qu'on est obligé de partir tôt à cause d'elle. Allez debout… »  
…  
-« Nooooon ! Antonio ! je vais te tuer ! », rugit la jeune fille

Le jeune garçon, répondant au nom d'Antonio, venait de soulever l'ensemble des couvertures. On pouvait dès lors apercevoir la silhouette d'Eleanor, car tel était le prénom de l'adolescente, vêtue d'une légère nuisette ROUGE.

-« Oh, Oh. On se demande ce que tu fais la nuit pour être si bien habillée », se moqua Antonio.

Prenant alors conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle était, Eleanor rabattit les couvertures sur elle, rouge comme une tomate.

-« Mais…mais…je…euh…je fais rien du tout », balbutia-t-elle.  
-« Mais oui ma ninette, je te crois, ne t'inquiète pas », dit Antonio de sa voix la plus ironique.  
« En attendant, va mettre quelque chose de plus…enfin…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Allez ! A tout' ! »  
-« Vas-y, vas-y, moque toi ! Mais n'oublie pas : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et CRU , déclara l'adolescente assez déstabilisée.

Antonio quitta la chambre en rigolant. Eleanor resta seule, assise en tailleur sur son lit, se remémorant la scène qui venait de se produire .

-« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il m'a vu en nuisette. Reprends tes esprits ma vieille, il t'a déjà vu en maillot. Oui mais là c'était pas pareil, c'était Waouhhh ! »

Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer sur son cousin depuis l'âge de dix ans. Celui-ci avait toujours été présent auprès d'elle durant les coups dur et les moments de joie.  
Mais une chose vint sortir Eleanor de ses rêves : Alexia Ashford, la petite amie d'Antonio. La jeune fille chassa tant bien que mal l'image de sa camarade de Serdaigle de sa tête puis se dirigea en trombe vers la salle de bain.

-« Je vais la tuer cette fille ! Je vais pas pouvoir la supporter une année de plus. »

Eleanor se regarda plus attentivement dans la glace se trouvant devant elle. C'était une jeune fille de quinze ans, ni trop petite, ni trop grande pour son âge ; elle était dans la moyenne. Sa peau était mâte, due à ses origines espagnoles. Mais, elle ne pouvait plus grandir avec ses géniteurs, Edward et Catalina, morts à ses huit mois. Elle avait dès lors été confiée à son parrain et sa tante. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs la sœur de sa mère. A cette pensée les yeux d'Eleanor s'embuèrent.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi cette fille ? C'est vrai qu'elle est réfléchie, intelligente, douce, calme, posée…Mais elle a 15 ans comme moi !

La jeune adolescente, au bord des larmes, se reprit aussitôt. Elle était quand même fière et n'aurait pas du tout appréciée que quelqu'un la trouve dans cette état.

-« De toute façon je m'en fiche de cette pimbêche ! Je vais prendre une bonne douche et après…eh bien après on verra ! »

Lena se dévêtit lentement de sa nuisette, qui tombe délicatement sur le carrelage blanc de la salle d'eau.  
Elle entra ensuite dans une cabine aux vitres troublées.

-« AQUADIO »

La jeune fille venait d'activer la douche grâce à ce sort.  
De l'eau savonnée puis pure coulait au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait différentes formules.  
Cela dura ainsi pendant près de dix minutes.

Lena sortit, et s'enveloppa d'une grande serviette blanche, avec au bas, brodé son nom. Ce présent, elle l'avait reçu de sa grand-mère maternelle, pour ses onze ans.

L'adolescente se sécha rapidement puis se vêtit d'un large pantalon beige et d'un fin pull blanc. Le temps commencé drôlement vite à se rafraîchir pour ce premier septembre.  
Elle s'approcha ensuite de la glace, prit un crayon noir et maquilla ses yeux. Elle coiffa ensuite ses longs cheveux, qu'elle laissa détaché.

Après un long soupir, elle sortit enfin de salle de bain puis descendit les escaliers. Elle arriva alors dans une pièce très claire, au mur d'un blanc éclatant. Lena entendit alors quelques rires s'élever d'un endroit proche. Elle traversa le salon, salle à manger pour arriver dans un coin de la maison aux couleurs chaudes : la cuisine.

Sa tante, Dolorès Jimenez, et son cousin Antonio Jimenez, discutaient bruyamment devant des œufs au bacon, accompagnés de jus d'orange.

-« Ah ! Ma princesse préférée est arrivée ! », s'exclama le jeune homme lançant à Eleanor un sourire ravageur.  
-« Alors ma nine, bien dormi ? », lança sa tante tout en allant à sa rencontre.  
-« Si on veut, à part que ce gros balourd m'a réveillé ! et c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me charmer gros malin », dit Eleanor tout en montrant du doigt son cousin.  
(pensée Eleanor Oh si continue à me charmer mon amour)

Eleanor resta un moment à fixer béatement son cousin, perdue dans ses pensées.

-« Lena ? Houhou…Est-ce que ça va ? », lança Antonio qui savait pertinemment qu'Eleanor l'aimait déjà depuis un moment.

Il lança un sourire complice à sa mère qui elle aussi savait tout des sentiments d'Eleanor pour Antonio.

-« Quoi ? Qui ?..euh.. moi ? Oh excuse ! J'étais plongée dans mes pensées »,balbutia la jeune fille.  
-« C'était pas plutôt dans tes fantasmes ? », interrogea Antonio moqueur

Il partit alors dans un fou rire. Eleanor le regardait très gênée. Elle pensait que personne ne connaissait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Antonio, à part ses amies Ellana et Estelle, et essayait tant bien que mal de préserver son secret, qui n'en était plus vraiment un.

-« Oh, tu vas la laisser un peu ! Allez viens Lena je vais te donner ton petit déj'. Laisse cet imbécile dans son petit monde », déclara Dolorès amusé par le comportement de son fils.

Eleanor suivit sa tante et s'assit sur une chaise en face de son cousin, qui venait juste de se calmer. Lena, la tête plongée dans ses mains, évitait le regard brûlant d'Antonio. Les yeux fermés, elle réfléchissait.  
(pensée Eleanor Ce ne sera plus pareil cette année ! Je vais lui dire ! J'ai tellement besoin de lui, de son corps, de…. de tout en lui ! Arrête de fantasmer ma vieille et dis lui ! Oui c'est ça je vais lui dire ; et tout de suite d'ailleurs !)

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il le fallait bien, c'était une Gryffondor, comme son père, elle lança timidement tout de même :

-« Antonio ? »  
-« Oui ma belle au bois dormant… »

(pensée EleanorOh, arrête de m'appeler comme ça sinon je vais te sauter dessus tout de suite…)

-« Je…euh…je…je voulais te dire que…euh…  
-Tu veux me dire quoi », lança le jeune homme sachant déjà quelle serait sa réponse.  
-« Je…euh…je voulais te dire…que…euh…que...euh…….Oublie, c'est pas important finalement », finit par dire la jeune fille.  
-« Comme tu veux princesse ! répondit Antonio»

Eleanor avait le ventre noué. Elle se sentait ridicule de son comportement et si elle en avait eu les moyens, elle aurait transplaner à mille lieux d'ici, juste pour ne pas avoir à reparler à son cousin.  
Antonio était aussi un peu gêné vis-à-vis de sa cousine. Il était sur qu'elle lui aurait dévoiler ses sentiments et tout ceci le mettait mal à l'aise, de mettre dans tous ces états sa petite princesse adorée.  
Un lourd silence avait finit par s'installer dans la pièce.  
Il ne fut brisé que par la voix enjouée de Dolorès.

-« Allez les jeunes ! Finissez vite ! On a un long chemin à faire ! » 

-----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
